Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a photovoltaic module, and more particularly, to a photovoltaic module, which may reduce the possibility of generation of a hot spot even if no bypass diodes are provided when shading occurs.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to depletion of existing energy resources, such as oil and coal, interest in alternative sources of energy to replace the existing energy resources is increasing. Most of all, solar cells are popular next generation cells to convert sunlight into electrical energy. Meanwhile, a photovoltaic module refers to a configuration in which solar cells for photovoltaic power generation are interconnected in series or in parallel.